1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates a supporting structure of excavator.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, a tractor with an excavator to the rear portion is known. Such a tractor has a support structure of the backhoe. A general structure of a supporting structure is designed to have an attachment mount on the frame and to fix the excavator on the attachment mount (for example, see JP 2010-71054 A).
By the way, the tractors have different ground clearances (the distance between the lowest portion of the vehicle body from the ground surface on tires) in accordance with their spec. By adopting the same supporting structure regardless of the spec of the tractor, there may need to change the design of the excavator in each spec. On the contrary, by adopting the same excavator there may need to change the design of the supporting structure in each spec. Accordingly, those tractors have problem which increases numbers of process and the cost. Therefore, the supporting structure which changes the fitting height for the excavator is required.